


【谜语父子】Ed and Edgar

by Tomie233



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomie233/pseuds/Tomie233
Summary: "Suddenly I realized,I have already use my half of my life to love you.Papa.""Hmm.You're still wet behind the ears，Edgar."
Relationships: Edgar Nygma&Edward Nygma
Kudos: 1





	【谜语父子】Ed and Edgar

01  
"Tell me how you killed that woman."  
"Mom ... Mom knows that you came to see me, it's more strange than before ..." The dark-haired and green-eyed child worked hard to widen his eyes so that two small packets of glittering raindrops on his tear mole would not be in front of his father. Get down.  
Little children, vocabulary is scarce, and they will only say such thin and ridiculous adjectives in the violent storm.  
"Then she went on ... hit me. When I woke up, I saw that I was put on her skirt again, and the cameras in all rooms were turned on. Really, every one was turned on. The doors and windows were also locked. I ca nt pull it off anymore. My mother is really angry. She said that if I go to see you again, she will shut me down for a lifetime. I cried and patted the door, saying I'm sorry I didn't dare ... "  
He exhausted his words and tried his best to explain the situation to his father, but he didn't notice that the expression on his father's face didn't have the slightest sympathy, and there were only pathological surprises and joys, just like when he encountered a new childhood Puzzles, or seeing a new educational toy.  
In this case, how did Edgar escape from birth? The Riddler was curious, he couldn't wait to know the truth, to see what kind of potential his bone blood had, and what kind of pride his bloodline could play. degree.  
"I thought, otherwise, I ll just admit it to my mother and be her good boy ... but I decided in the end that I ca nt forgive her, and never forgive her."  
"Question: What changed your mind?"

The 9-year-old Edgar lowered his head, making a sound as small as an insect flapping his wings: "You, Mr. Edward. It's you."  
"She ... took away the knife you gave me. I woke up and found it all over the body. When I was about to cry, she was out of the door, laughing at you loudly, saying you" taste not "OK, or whatever, throw the knife around, and finally throw it out the window."  
"...……"  
"So I turned the box and the cabinet, and finally turned out a utility knife with a rusty blade that I had previously hidden. My mother didn't let me touch any sharp tools, but at the time I thought," Maybe I will use it. " It hid secretly. I also used it to try and cut, fortunately it was very profitable. "Edgar raised his index finger, a solid red.  
"I have long remembered the blind spots of the cameras. I hid in the corner and chopped the utility knife, and then continued crying, begging her to let me out. She opened the door, and then ..."  
Edgar stopped talking.  
The Riddler stopped talking.  
Awesome. This kid.  
It is so smart and annoying to be able to use people's trust to hide minions.  
"I see .... Welcome home, Edgar."  
The child stared at him sullenly for a long time before lowering its head and whispering quietly.  
Ah, of course, it would be more perfect if you didn't cry so much.  
02  
The one-year run-in period is long or short, and short, and Edgar has changed from a timid child to a child who always quietly follows the Riddler.  
He didn't have the vitality and vigor of his children of the same age. On the contrary, he said very little, as little as gloomy, and his eyes were exactly the same as his eyes, but there was no madness.  
The Riddler usually doesn't take him with him when he goes out, he stays at home to do the housework. The clothes are washed, ironed and stacked neatly in the closet. The dishes and dishes are shiny with hot water and detergent. Every corner and corner are swept with a broom, and the dust is almost nowhere to hide. Take out the ingredients for the meal from the refrigerator, and thaw in the water.  
After finishing everything, he slipped into Dad's study, took the thick tome from the top, and sat on the bay window holding it, reading the book by the sky.  
Gotham's sky was as dim as the TV screen that Sadako was about to drill out, and night would always come earlier than day. But before dark, he could read a book as thick as the palm of his hand, and then Sitting for hours, watching the night view, and waiting until the Riddler returned.  
"Welcome back, Papa."  
03  
Aliens are not popular anywhere, and this Riddler knew when he was very young.  
So it's not surprising that Edgar was actually unpopular in school.  
Dark, silent, quiet, introverted, single-parent families, top grades. These few casually take out one malicious enough to provoke boring black people, including but not limited to contumelious joke, scribble textbooks, throwing Stationery in the trash, assault without sign.  
These, the childhood Riddler---no, at that time he was also called Edward---have experienced it. It is normal for history to repeat itself again and again in the blood of father and son. He knew this,clearly.  
He watched the child come home with more silence and ruthlessness, and habitually felt out the laundry detergent or medicine box, cleaned the stains on his clothes, or applied medicine to the wound. Only then would Edgar use it quickly squinting his arms, he was afraid that tears would fall.  
"Shall I go to your school?"  
This is temptation. Do you want my help?  
"No need to."  
No need.  
"Really?"  
Do you like being bullied by them so much?  
"Really not."  
No, I want to shut them up completely with my own strength.  
Edgar, who had always been quite that night, suddenly broke into his bedroom with a pillow in the shape of a question mark, a little crampedly explaining his desire to sleep with his father.  
The Riddler didn't mind being a loving father for a while. He opened the quilt with a smile and said, "Come here."  
Edgar, like a little puppy, burrowed into the bed. "His black hair inherited from his mother gently rubbed the Riddler 's chest, his shallow breath stroking him with the undulations." Outer skin.  
The Riddler raised one hand and patted his back gently. The child wanted to be coquettish, and he wanted to be trusted and valued. They each took what they needed and just satisfied each other.  
What will you become? Will you follow the same path as me? Or, will you become another me?  
Breathing becomes longer and heavier. Movements are slower and slower. The warmth of the human body is extremely relaxing.  
Good night.  
04  
This is the first time he has been invited to a parent since he picked him up. The voice of the female teacher is sharp and harsh, but there is panic and fear that cannot be hidden in the aggressive.  
Edgar pushed the classmate who bullied him down the stairs. The boy fell at a very tricky angle, just the sharpest corner on the concrete stairs. Of course, this is just the beginning of a series of naive and cruel actions. .  
His counterattack was the same as the maliciousness he had previously imposed on him, without warning, and suddenly, stably, accurately, and fiercely.  
Maliciousness was eventually countered by itself.  
The Riddler naturally wouldn't go. He randomly sent a subordinate to attend for him, and when he came back, he reported to him how cold the eyes of the son were, how the crowd was uproar, and how the teacher and the group of people had How respectful.  
Power has long quietly changed hands.  
Edgar, you really are more reckless.  
No, papa, this is just the beginning.  
05  
A mysterious gang called "Sugar Rain" swept every Gotham middle school like a computer virus. According to limited intelligence, only members were known to be minors, nothing more.  
But the opposite is their extremely secretive actions and traces.  
The blonde girl who went out to the party in the middle of the night went to the trash the next day with her clothes ragged and her cheeks purple.  
The popular team star suddenly suffered a severe car spine injury, and even if he survived, he could only spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair.  
When the teacher who punished the student opened the cabinet door, he found the body of the pet dog that had been cut throat. A picture of his daughter was posted next to her, and a large red cross was hit on her face.  
The bad boy of the bullying classmate just went out to the toilet and came back to find that his desk was filled with oily pens, "Go to Death", and he couldn't wipe it off.  
Sweet, candy rain, it was so big that it drenched every school in Gotham.  
"Papa, you know, that person's expression was wonderful at that time." Edgar forked the Swedish meatballs with a fork, with a little excitement and excitement in his tone.  
"Then you guess this: What is the final ending of the Dragon Warrior?" The Riddler 's face did not change, but he already felt that the child---now a "boy"---was a little different from before, in Somewhere he couldn't see, something had changed, and it would never come back.  
As soon as the head of sadness between father and son destined to drift away was revealed, he was ignored by himself.  
At this time Edgar was just pushing the meatballs to the edge of the plate, and the flashing fork stabbed without hesitation, pierced the flexible brown skin, pierced the soft meat filling, and the clear water flowed down the mouth. The crimson cranberry sauce wrapped its whole body and was stuffed into the mouth with a full flesh and chewed.  
Where the teeth marks are left, the crimson jam is dripping with the gravy, like the blood under the fingernail that is slightly opened by a sharp object, and it is like a pregnant woman who is forced to open her belly to play with her fetus.  
"I just use money to do business, Papa." Sweet Rain "received the commission, and I went to complete them, and then took the money from the superior. It's that simple."  
The teenager didn't care. The meatballs on the fork were punctured, punctured, and smashed into pieces by him.  
"Stay away from them, Edgar." The Riddler spit out counsel that he felt pale and powerless.  
Edgar paused for wanton food, he lowered his fork and raised his head, smiling.  
" Ask yourself, what qualifications do you have to say that?"  
06  
A week later, there was a big earthquake inside "Sugar Rain". Some traitors leaked the wind, and their first hand died under the random guns on their way to escape. Edgar, a second-hand player, was also forcibly summoned for unsuspecting charges.  
The gang that had been wanton and outrageous collapsed.  
Edgar was actually very happy.  
He couldn't deliver sincerely to other people, and was more talkative about love. So watching the gang fall apart, he only shook his head and sighed. His investment in this period of time was drifting away, and there was no other member's sorrow in despair .  
He smelled a hint of darkness, and calmly and calmly inferred the dark hands behind the scenes. After all, except for the big bat, only he could make the Riddler so messy. 

But after all, he is a selfish and willful child.He only wants partiality, not fraternity.  
Ahhh, stinky bat, why don't you die?  
While he was so annoyed, he smiled and asked the father across the table "What qualifications do you have?" It is a terrible dead child. In fact, this can not be complained to him, after all, the rebellious period of all teenagers is like this, the tornado rises up, Vandalism.  
What's more, his destructive power is too small compared to others: even at this time, he still took care of all the housework in one hand, and continued to call his father the "papa" when he was a kid.  
However, not enough is not enough.  
It's not enough to fill it, it's still not enough.  
I want all the love of this man in front of me. The more, the better.  
It seems that the excessive words spit out in his mouth just gave him an "Edgar exclusive" soldering iron.  
I always felt that the more hurt the more imprinted the mark on him……  
He seemed to understand the woman's psychology somewhat, but he stubbornly believed in his love, carefully controlled hormones, and insisted not to play with fire.  
No one likes the feeling of being suppressed all the time, and the most obvious means is always a whip and a sugar. Edgar wants the love of this man and the love of his father, and he will give the riddler the corresponding and best efforts Peer love.  
Although twisted and paranoid, love is love.  
Over time and age, his father's jealousy and unwillingness became clear to him. Normal people face this situation, show their heart, kiss their lover, and say "I love you too". But who are they normal people?  
"Happy fourteenth birthday, Edgar."  
"This is my last birthday at home. To be honest, I still can't bear it."  
"I can't go with you. I need to take care of myself in Sugijo and be stronger."  
"Well, I will .... You too, take care of yourself."  
Using an admissions letter to create a deliberate parting, which is like a situational conversation in an English textbook.  
"Yes, there is."  
“？”  
"Are you carrying enough money, Edgar?"  
"... Ah, well. Enough."  
07  
Among the freshmen this semester is a talented young man from Gotham called Edgar Cleveland. At the age of fourteen, holding a full scholarship, he strode into the school gate.  
However, he was extremely low-key and never fluttered everywhere. At the freshman party, he held a pirer bubble water to maintain a distant smile and distance from beginning to end, and was still sober when everyone was drunk.  
At the end of the friendship, young people with infinite confidence and hope for life and the future rushed to speak loudly to the camera. When it was his turn to speak, he took a sip of bubble water, and his face still had an impeccable alienation smile:  
"I just want to live a peaceful, ordinary life."  
For that person, he decided to take the initiative to tear his wings.  
08  
The bullet didn't hurt when it penetrated the body, but it was blank in front of her eyes, a bit out of breath, and there was some bulging in the heart.  
A green man, the only purpose of Edgar's trip, he always keeps a warm person for him in his heart, who wants to express his love in him, and who wants to get all his love, His father, holding a pistol.  
There was smoke coming from the barrel.

"It's been too late ..."  
"The Riddler 's terrorist attack affected traffic ..."  
"Very ferocious ..."  
"It's not saved. Look through him for anything that proves who he is, business card or something ..."  
"Wait, he's crying--"  
"The vital signs are about to disappear, and the lacrimal gland is still working. It is a miracle ..."  
"No, the nerves are squeezed by the eyeballs. If he wants to save his life unless he is removed ..."

dark.  
dark.  
dark.  
Mint Candy, Dad,Games, Electives, Hong Kong Movies, Sudoku, Riddles, Teresa Teng's singing, and the burning clouds at dusk, the night view of a bustling city, the streets that are always coming and going, never-ending The sound of the waves. So many, so many things, exist in this world.  
Let me live, desire, let me live. Please, please let me live. Please don't let me disappear. Please, please. Please, please. Let me do things under your hands, or work for you Well, please, I just live.

"I want you to live!"  
Just like returned to the afternoon where he came to see himself. At that time, he had not killed the woman, had not been picked up by him, and had not changed his name to "Papa". He came, he came again, and took The smell of rain and anxiously panting, stayed beside his bed.  
Edgar can still feel his breath even if he is in a coma. He came, waiting for his son to pretend to be an ordinary person so that nobody could bother them. Feeling guilt and fear from his words, real guilt and fear---really rare.  
I will be alive, Papa. I promise you.  
But I must humiliate you in the public afterwards, it will hurt you more than torture you. I have known you for so many years.  
Whoever asks you to shoot at me, even if you are compelled to do so, I will not cater to you without a bottom line---although my feelings for you have not changed.  
09  
The lifestyle of losing one eye is the same.It can be controlled by life after the desiremon, making Edgar extremely irritable.

I can discipline myself, but you can't control me---Edgar bites the mint and creaks.  
Just kill that "desire". It's a great deal.  
The plan was organized and feasible, and Edgar couldn't help but smile brightly again.  
"What do you think, so happy?"  
The Riddler sat on the sofa next to him and tapped on the keyboard with his laptop.  
"Nothing. Ah, Papa!" Edgar yelled suddenly.  
"What's the matter?" The Riddler hurriedly turned his head, but saw his son holding an empty mint candy jar.  
"The mints are finished." Edgar looked innocent.  
The Riddler felt the temples beating in a "burst", "What about your stockpile?"  
"This is the last can."  
"Can't you eat it?"  
"No," he answered sharply.  
The Riddler sighed deliberately. Edgar was lucky enough to pick up a life a year ago, but since then, this boy who is almost as tall as him has become spoiled, and he has been judged to be two.  
"As soon as I think I'm almost dead, I have to make up for those who haven't been thrown at you while I'm still alive."  
As for whether his true purpose is to give himself a chance to make atonement, the Riddler will not know. But then again, the feeling of being valued and respected is still so good, and the Riddler will accept this new relationship. the way.  
"Go get all the mints from Gotham." Dialing the internal phone, the Riddler instructed his men on the other side of the phone.  
"It needs extra strong and midnight whirlwind flavors, but nothing else!" Before the phone was hung up, Edgar quickly climbed to the microphone and shouted, and then the whole man lay down with his head on his father's thigh .  
"... Can you go down." The Riddler bowed his head somewhat helplessly than the exit type.  
"Don't." Edgar looked at her father provocatively.  
"I have nowhere to put my computer." Hanging up the phone, the Riddler was not even in the mood for a riddle, "Can it be put on you?"  
"Floating, letting go." Edgar didn't care, "What's wrong with letting me lie down for a while?"  
Looking at his father tossing himself, Edgar couldn't help smiling.  
so good.  
Don't you know, I have loved you for nine years, from our first sight to the present. When I become an adult next year, I will use my half of my life to love you.  
Spending half my life loving someone, this feeling is really ... unique.  
"Edgar." The Riddler suddenly called out to him and pulled him back from his journey.  
"Hum--hmm?" I didn't bother to answer, answering with a gas tone.  
The man's hand slowly rubbed his long hair,  
"Since you like me so much, why go to Sugijo ...?"  
Edgar froze.  
Then he stumbled a lot.  
Little boy. The bat's words rang out of ears untimely.  
After all, they are two children.  
Insatiable, troubled, with pride and vanity that can't be beaten, can't say frankly, just use self-deprecation or other things to cover up.  
If you like someone, bully him, childish to hopeless.  
"..." Edgar swallowed, crawled up, and faced his father with his blindfolded eyes.  
"Ask yourself, Master the unparalleled Riddler."  
"Wait, do you say that again?"  
No, I want to laugh. Why is this man so cute?  
Edgar suddenly realized that this was a good time to take advantage, and he deliberately raised his index finger and licked his fingertips with a bright red tongue.  
"As long as my dad can give me an adult's kiss, I'll tell you again. Kiss it once, you can listen as many times as you want."  
" Don't cross the line!!"


End file.
